The Ties that Bond
by ReconditeAutodidact
Summary: Divya is a professional hunter and puppeteer, recently hired by the Nostrade family. With her grandfather recently passed, her real goal is to track down the Phantom Troupe, hoping to get answers. Armed with the last marionette her grandfather ever made, a horse named Pocci, as well as a multitude of letters from Chrollo, who will she choose in the end? Her true love, or family?
1. Chapter 1: Stranger

Dalzollene's black, beady eyes swept briefly over the four items laid out on top of the ornate desk in front of him. The hair of the famous actress Sara, the right arm of an Egyptian mummy, the scaly skin from an ichthyosis patient, and the skull of a one-horned creature sat in a neat row, all of them gathered by the professional hunters that stood on the opposite side of the desk.

"Okay, all four of you are hired. I'm Dalzollene, the head bodyguard. It's a pleasure." He paused briefly. "I'll need you five to start working immediately."

He started to walk to the right, his left arm swinging at his side, but his right arm gestured towards the large wooden door behind the new bodyguards, who confusedly looked in the direction Dalzollene was pointing at. A teenage girl was standing in the doorway, both of her feet in the threshold and her thin right hand was gently resting on the casting of the doorway.

"What do you mean, the five of us?" Basho whipped his brown-haired head around at the head bodyguard, slightly upset at the idea that a stranger had gotten hired without having to go through the various tests and trials.

Dalzollene gestured for the girl to walk forward, which she obliged. Her slightly upturned, copper colored eyes were half closed as they always were, darting to meet each of her colleague's eyes in silent greeting. Her pale skin heavily contrasted with her dull, thick black hair that stopped about halfway to her elbows, with her straight bangs swept to the left side of her face, hitting just above her slightly arched brows.

"I hired her yesterday. This is Divya." He placed his hand on her free shoulder. Divya furrowed her brows slightly and looked at Dalzollene, who sighed in return. "And that. . ." He pointed to her opposite shoulder, "is Pocci." Divya's eyebrows relaxed and her gaze once more returned to her colleagues.

"You gave it a name?" Melody walked forward a few steps to get a look at the wooden, light tan marionette horse hanging onto her, its two front legs draped over her shoulder. The horse was no bigger than a small dog, with tiny wooden wings on its back and frayed, dark brown yarn for its tail and mane. Its eyes were painted on and it seemed to have no strings attached to it, but its front two black hooves clicked together excitedly. "It's beautiful."

Divya's small mouth formed a slight smile and she raised her left hand slightly and limply, her exceptionally long, oval nails painted a dark purple. She curled her pinky inwards, and Pocci's head jerked up, seeming as if it would neigh. But instead of a neigh, the clacking of the wood and joints as they moved was heard. "Thank you, but it's a he."

Melody smiled wider and began to respond, but Baise interrupted. "Who cares? Why is she here?" Baise's sharp, green eyes met with Divya's, and a staring contest ensued.

"She has all of the qualifications, so I ran it past the boss, and she immediately got hired."

The woman with dark pink hair and the large-muscled man looked at Divya with different levels of hostility, but she paid no attention. Instead, she bowed slightly and closed her eyes all the way, slightly moving her fingers to make Pocci bow as well.

"Nice to meet you, Baise, Basho, Melody, Kurapika." Her skinny black cargo pants, which are tucked into her black boots, slightly crinkled as she straightened herself back up, her black scoop neck t-shirt stopping just above the waistline of her pants.

"You already know us?" Kurapika, the blonde, asked with a touch of iciness that immediately drew Divya to him.

"I learned your names from Dalzollene. Don't be alarmed- I didn't do any background research." Kurapika visually relaxed, which intrigued Divya, but she didn't let it show.

"Aright now. Enough talk. You'll have more than enough time to get to know each other in the future." Dalzollene started to walk towards the room to his right and Melody, Kurapika, and Divya silently followed without another word. After a moment of hesitation, Baise and Basho followed as well.

As Dalzollene approached yet another table, he began to talk about the details of the mission. "Your mission is to escort the boss to a Yorknew City hotel room." As he spoke, a map of the area appeared on the tabletop, and he used a pointer to visualize the plan. "A private aircraft will take you to Lington Airport, just outside Yorknew. The trip between the airport and hotel takes about ninety minutes." He looked up at the five of them and put a hand on his hip. "A special car has been prepared. You five will provide the outer ring of security. Any questions?"

Kurapika immediately spoke up, his face still stoic. "Do you know who might be targeting the boss?" Divya focused her gaze solely on Kurapika, trying to see if he would show any emotion, or even blink.

"That question isn't worth an answer."

"What do you mean?" He still didn't blink.

"The boss is an important figure in the underworld. There are plenty of people with reasons to hold a grudge."

"Let me rephrase since you didn't understand the first time." I met Baise's eyes as she glanced over at Kurapika, and smiled as she furrowed her brows disapprovingly. "Regardless of grudges, do you know anyone who might actually commit to an attack?" He placed his chained hand on top of the table, each of his chains attached to a finger. "If we can identify a few candidates, we'll know their motives, styles, and circumstances, and we can prepare accordingly. That will facilitate protecting the boss."

Divya shook her head and began to stroke Pocci's mane, questioning exactly who Kurapika's trying to pinpoint; he's asking too many specific questions for it to be a coincidence.

"You said that your name was Kurapika? You're the one who doesn't understand. Our job is to protect the boss, no matter who, when, where, or how they attack. That's all you need to know!" After a couple more lines of borderline ranting, Dalzollene crushed his pointer and the map dimmed.

Silence immediately followed, but it was broken quickly. "I'll introduce you to the boss. Come with me." They all exited the room and then into a brightly lit hallway, walking in single file. Dalzollene, of course, was in the front, followed by Kurapika, Melody, Divya, Basho, and Baise took up the rear.

In the beginning, they all walked in silence, the sound of their footsteps echoing around them. After a few seconds of walking, Divya spoke up. "Dalzollene-san?"

"Hm?"

"About how many days will this job take, approximately? I still need to. . ."

Dalzollene looked back at her for a few seconds, and then turned back to the front. "If you're talking about what I think you are, you'll have enough time to do that. You can stay in Yorknew for as long as you want once your job is done."

"Thank you very much."

"Excuse me." Baise spoke up immediately after Divya finished speaking, her eyes locked on a work of art hanging on the wall of the hallway. They all stopped and looked at her to see what she was getting at, and then turned to look at the art as well. "What's that?"

"It's a little too realistic." Basho half-mumbled his comment, clearly somewhat disturbed.

"Yes, that is an actual human being." Melody, Kurapika, Basho, and Baise all looked at him out of surprise, but Dalzollene and Divya kept their gaze on the wall hanging. "He was once a fellow bodyguard. He ignored my advice, and let himself be deceived by false information, placing not only the other bodyguards, but the boss in danger as well. So he was punished." His gaze dropped so that he was once again looking in front of him. "You are replacing him. Let's go." Without another word, they once again began their trek to the boss.

At last, they reached a light gray colored door. "Boss, I've brought the new bodyguards." He spoke up after knocking on the massive doors, waiting for an answer.

The door cracked open, and a rather beautiful young woman showed her head, her shiny purple hair slightly curled and draped over her shoulders. "Please enter."

She fully opened the door to let them inside, and the seven walked into yet another hallway, except this one was paved by a bright crimson carpet with a golden tassel trim, lit with brilliant chandeliers and finished off with pale tapestries on both sides of the pathway. At the end of the hall, there was a small set of stairs leading up to a pale bed-like section adorned with an army of stuffed animals. Sitting in the center was a young girl dressed in whimsical clothing. She had blue eyes and blue hair, half of it wrapped up in a cream-colored cloth, the ends curled in the front.

"This is the boss, Neon-sama." Everyone stepped forward in surprise, not expecting the "Boss" to be a young girl.

Neon smiled a large smile and spoke with a cheerful voice. "Nice to meet you, everyone."

"Nice to meet you as well, Neon-sama." Divya and Pocci slightly bowed at Neon, Divya pleasantly surprised at the turn of events. Not only that, but she really wanted to get her hands on those animals behind her new boss.

Neon opened her eyes and looked at Divya, and then at Pocci. "You must be Divya!" She shifted in her seat and leaned forward in anticipation. "Hey Divya, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, Miss."

"Oh~?" She studied Divya for a few seconds, and then got up and began to walk towards her.

"Neon-sama, we have to go." Dalzollene guided Neon away from Divya and towards the exit, glancing at the five of them before leaving to get on the airship.

Neon's attendants followed after the pair, leaving the five professional hunters by themselves. They all stood there uncomfortably for a good five seconds before Kurapika directly addressed Divya. "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2: Chatter

"Anyway, I was pretty surprised when we were introduced to the boss." Basho spoke up from his position between the front of the door and the huge windows that lined the walls of the aircraft.

On the other side of the door, Baise stood with her hand on her hip. Melody and Kurapika were stationed on both sides of the entrance of the hallway only a few meters from where Basho and Baise stood. Divya stood in between Melody and Baise, having no other entrances to guard.

"No kidding. . . They called her an important figure in the underworld, so I was expecting someone intimidating, but she turned out to be a cute little girl." Baise spoke up next; Divya could already tell which of her teammates were the talkative ones and which ones kept their emotions under control- for the most part. Divya's a part of the latter.

Basho grunted in agreeance, and then all fell silent once more. Enjoying the temporary silence, Divya wiggled her hand to make Pocci climb onto her shoulder and then curl up on top of her head like a cat. Entertaining herself completely, she repeatedly bends and flexes the index and middle finger on that same hand and make him stretch himself out.

"Why do you keep playing with that toy?"

She slowly curls her ring finger so that Pocci's head would turn at the same time as hers, locking her eyes with Basho's. She closed her eyes and made Pocci shake his head, the now familiar creaking noise resounding in the small hallway.

"He's not a toy."

Basho sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Fine, then. Why do you keep playing with him?"

"He's my weapon of choice."

"Weapon?" Melody's soft voice piped up next to Divya, and she couldn't help but smile; the two of them easily got along.

"Yes, weapon. I've modified and outfitted him with various compartments."

"How interesting!" Melody smiled at Divya and tilted her head, trying to get a better look at him. Out of the corner of Divya's eye, she saw Kurapika's eyes strained on her, although he tried to make it as discreet as possible. "How do you move him?" She looked at Melody in the face, a ghost of a smile apparent on her face.

Divya made her way over to her and flicked her hand. Pocci flew off her head and into the air, stopping right at Melody's eye level. "Sweep your hand over him."

Gingerly, Melody hesitantly moved her hand above Pocci's head and waved it, slightly disturbing the material that connected him with Divya. "Oh! Is that some sort of wire? It can't be, though. . . it's too soft."

"Thank you."

Melody looked at her with a bewildered expression. "Why are you thanking me?" Divya grabbed a lock of her blackhair between her thumb and index finger with her free hand, shook it a little, and smiled once more, hoping that she would get the hint. "It's your hair?!"

At this point, Divya could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she carried on her conversation with Melody nonetheless. "Yes. I strengthen them with a thin coat of a special chemical that my Grandfather formulated to make the strands strong and pretty much unnoticeable. I place the other end of the strand on the tip of my nail and seal it with Nen and the same chemical, but tinted. I can attach and reattach them at will."

"How interesting. . ." She began to move various parts of Pocci, studying his detail work. "Did your grandfather make him as well?"

Divya's control over the wooden horse slightly faltered, but she quickly regained control. "Yes. . ."

Melody hummed in response, her eyes darting around the marionette quickly. Eventually, she stopped examining him and closed her eyes, seeming as if she was listening closely to something that Divya couldn't.

"Kurapika-san?" Divya called his name while Melody was deep in thought, only because she could feel his eyes practically burning the side of her face. "Do you want to see him as well?" She shifted her line of sight over to his direction, both of her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"No. . . Well. . . Yes, but not now. We have to focus on our job of protecting the boss." Kurapika went back to his rather cold demeanor and stared straight ahead, ignoring the looks he was getting from Baise.

"You're just frustrated because she ignored your question back at Boss's place." Baise spoke up from her position, arms now folded in front of her chest. "It was actually kind of amusing to watch her smile and walk away like that. Good job, girl!"

Kurapika ignored her tauntings but clenched his chained fist, trying to hold in any comment he was tempted to make. Baise came close to making yet another condescending remark, but Divya stopped her by vigorously making small shaking movements with her head. Baise sank back into her position with a sigh, but she was obviously miffed.

"Alright, then." Baise and Bancho both looked directly at Divya, intrigued. "I'll tell you."

"You don't have to, Divya-san. It's all right."

Divya waved her hand in the air to dismiss Melody's concern, closing her eyes in order to think of what to say. ". . . I've done some. . . miscellaneous work for various Mafia groups, including a few of the Ten Dons. Light Nostrade apparently recognized and hired me because of my reputation. In the end, I'm just another hunter." She kept her eyes closed and flared her nose slightly, a nervous habit she can't ever seem to shake.

Everyone stared at her with an odd look on their faces, the exception being Kurapika; he simply looked. "Why associate with the mafia? They're a dangerous group to be involved with, you know; too dangerous for a young lady such as yourself."

"I appreciate your concern, Basho, but there's two simple reasons why I seek jobs from the mafia. I get paid very handsomely, and I get some extra information every once in a blue moon."

"Information?" Once again, Divya gained Kurapika's undivided attention.

"I'm trying to find a certain individual. . . Someone who definitely can't be found without some outside help. "

". . . And who might that be?" Kurapika's tone developed an icy edge.

Divya opened one of her eyes for a quick second to glance at Kurapika and closed it just as fast. "Okay, that's where I'm going to have to ask you to please stop; I feel as if I'm being interrogated."

An air of tension seemed to immediately materialize, lasting the rest of the duration of the aircraft ride.

* * *

When they landed, a multitude of flashy, silver luxury cars were waiting for the group, the drivers already in position. "Neon-sama, after you."

Dalzollene guided her away from the bodyguards once more and opened up the door of their car, trying to get to the hotel as fast as he could possibly manage.

"Do I have to sit with you, Dalzollene?! Why can't I sit with another person? I bet they will be tons more fun than you are." Neon refused to get into the car, much to everyone's dismay.

"Neon-sama, I'm sorry, but I can't have that happen. You have work you have to do." The head bodyguard quickly and gently pushed the teenage girl into her seat, closing the door and yelling for the driver to lock it.

He quickly made his way over to the other side once he made sure it was indeed locked, closing the door around the same time as the other bodyguards got into their cars.


End file.
